shes an angel
by Shorses
Summary: tori is a guardain angel of beck. beck is in love with her. but tori is not to date. she gets introble with the head angel. she ancdianly exposes her magic. when the head angel find out she makes tori live life on earth with out her magic for one year. when tori magics get taken away she doesnt have the power to stop beck from going down the wrong path.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Becks pov

*beep beep beep*

* smash*

I smashed my alerm clock because I did want to hear it . I was to tired to get up , but my little sister came and woked me up. She does this every morning.

"hey beck your going to be late for get up and mom made your favorit French toast." She tells me will getting of me.

"ok, ok tell mom I will be right down." I said getting up

I took a shower and got dressed and went down stairs to the kichen. I saw lilly siting in her normal spot at the table. I sit across from lilly

"so beck what are you doing today?" my mom asks me.

"um I don't know I was probly going to meet tori after school."

" beck did you know that tori is an angel. When ever she is in the room she makes every one happy." Lilly said with a smile on her face.

"she just has that gifted to make every one happy." I said

"that means she an angel and you like that angel." Lilly said with a smile on her face.

The door bell rang and my mom go up to go see who it was . I sitting at the table with lilly creepying me out. Then my mom told me that my friends are here.

"beck tori is here ." mom said . I got up as fast as I can I and ran to the door. I grabbed my stuff and I tagled tori in to a hug. Ok maybe I like her a little.

"hey beck nice to see you too. Even though you saw me yesterday." She said with adorable laugh.

"hey tori do you want to to come to my play for school tomorrow ?' lilly said

" sure sweetie I would love to see you. Well me and beck have to go see you guys later."

Tori pov

(haven)

I am a guardian angel, beck's guardian angel to be correct. Every one has any angel two be exacted. There is a bad and good guardian angel. No one know who beck bad guardian angel is. But anyways it hard to keep every one from find out that I am an angel. But the only one that know it beck's sister the reason why she know is because she is also an guardian angel in training. I am one the most power full guardian angels there is, so maybe that why I have seen beckbad angel yet.

"Victoria you need to get going down to earth beck is up and that means hes day already started ." said maddie .

"man why does he get up so early. He up before I am even up."

"don't worry tor one these days you will wake up when he wakes up."she said laughing.

"maddie I wasn't even supposed to be sleeping." I said .

guardian angels aren't supposed to be sleeping but I always do. And it angest the rules to sleep .

"tori chill girl your working your self way to hard that you fell asleep."

With that I went down to earth to becks house.

(earth)

I walk up to becks door and rang the door bell. The person that anwered the door was becks mom, not the person I need put what ever.

"hi mrs. Oliver, is beck ready for school?" I asked

"tori how many time do I have to tell you to call me cal him. Beck tori is here."

Beck came running torroweds me and talcked me in a hug like normal.

"hey beck nice to see you too. Even though you saw me yesterday" I said while laughing at him.

"hey tori do you want to to come to my play for school tomorrow ?' lilly said

"sure sweetie I would love to , well me and beck have to go see you guys latter." I said walking away with beck.

I know that beck has this huge crush on me, but I cant like him back. While we were walking I saw luke. Luke is always trying to hit on me up I just ignore him.

"hey there tor tor ." luke said to me

"no luke I will not go out with you I tell you this every single day." I said not even thinking about it.

"are you going out that next you." He said

"no I am not dating any one.' I said think of my boundaries

" then why doent you dat-" he said but I waved my hand to slince him. Oh no what did I do I just used my magic and two people saw me use it. I am intreable now. Then I saw sasha the ruler of all angels in haven. Great I am in for it now.

" Victoria you must come with me now." She said to me.

The next minute I know is that I am in haven and sasha looks mad at me.

Sorry that not really god but next chapter is better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toris pov

I am in trouble I going to go through training again and that was the worsted year ever. Sasha is the most powerful angel around she could take away my wing or send me back to earth and grow up all over again. Or worse not to be beck's guardian angel any more.

"Victoria you clear disobeyed the rules. And you did it before." it was true I did it before but that wasn't my fault.

"Sasha please I was stopping Luke so that he wouldn't go any feather with that science." I said trying to not get punched as bad.

"Victoria you have disobeyed the rules and now you have be beck guardian angel with out your magic. And if there is any bad that comes to beck it will be your job to stop it with out your magic." Sasha said and with that she took my magic and sent me back to earth.

(Earth)

I back on earth I couldn't find beck. Was walking to beck's house and thinking about my magic and why did I have to expose my magic. I walked into some and then I looked up and saw who it was.

"Sorry ...Ryan is that you" I asked.

"Yeah it me I haven't seen you in forever." He said hugging me.

"Ryan you saw me a year ago." I said giggling

"So tori I herd about your magic getting taken away." He said to me

I and Ryan are guardian angels. He kind of has a crush on me. I know what your thinking angels can't date though. We can't date mortals we can date other angels.

"So tori do you want to go the angel café that I took you to for your b-day." Ryan asked me

"Yeah I remember. Your –"before I could finish what I was going to say I was cut of.

Beck pov

I was think about tori. She the girl that brighten ups a day when there is sadness. I am going to ask tori if she want to go on a date with me. I turned the conerner to see tori talking to this guy.

"Yeah I remember. Your-'cut her off before she could the rest

"Your not going to take her some where she doesn't like it are you?" I asked

"Beck there you are I was looking for you every were." Tori said

"tori your not going out with that is you" I asked

"Beck please not now." She said

"Look here no one takes my girl." i said to the guy.

"She isn't your girl she will never date you." he said looking mad at me

"Ryan stop right there." Tori said to him them gave him the evil eye.

"Well tori just are care you know how much I care about you" the guy Ryan said that it.

"I care about her to and she care about me to."

tori pov

After beck said that I knew what was going to happen next. Some one is going throw a punch. The next thin I knew was Ryan said something that I was afraid of.

"SHE HAS TO CARE ABOUT YOU IT HER JOB. SHE CARES ABOUT EVERY ONE BECAUSE SHE A GUAIDAN ANGEL." at that point I knew I was in more trouble and so was Ryan.

Will Ryan get in trouble and will tori be even more troubles find out next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Tori's pov

"SHE HAS TO CARE ABOUT YOU IT HER JOB. SHE CARES ABOUT EVERY ONE BECAUSE SHE A GUAIDAN ANGEL." at that point I knew I was in more trouble and so was Ryan. 'ryan what have you done' I thought to my self. Then I herd a voice that I didn't want to hear right now.

"Victoria and ryan please come with me now!" sasha said. I didn't want to get in more trouble, but thanks to ryan I might as well just be banned from my angel reasonabilitys.

"NO SHE KEEPS GOING WITH YOU AND I NEVER GET TO TO HANG OUT WITH HER FOR A DAY BECAUSE I DON'T SEE HER TILL THE NEXTDAY SHE STAYING HERE WITH ME." beck yelled.

I truned around to see beck looking mad then ever.

"I love her and when my you take her away my heart shatters. But not this time I will not let it shatter." After he said that he came over to me and kissed me. I was in shock after that. The only thing that I could do was ran. When I was out sight I went to haven and I went to my house in haven.

Becks pov

Why would I say thsat out loud now I made her mad at me a run off . I was about to run after her when I was stopped by ryan who I didn't want to see right now.

"I wouldn't talk to her right now she is in shock and when she in shock she over reacted." Ryan said to me running after her. I ran in the dertion were he went but he wasn't there.

"beck let her go tori will be fine." A voice that sound claiming.

"I just want to know if she is ok." I said

"beck I know your worried about her and she has to worrie about you too." Said the persion that was here for tori and ryan.

"how do you know"

'well she is a gruadian angel. Your gruadian angel, I know your feelings for her,and her feelings for you. She cant be with you no matter how much she want to she has rules that cant be over truned."

"what do you mean over truned. What she cant go out with me no matter how much I love her."

"that is correct I know how much you love her. She loves youeven more and not because of her job but it true love. And I hate to see her like this. So I decided to rule the rule that cant date mortals. You andher can now date but you beck only get one chance to prove that you guys can stay together ok. And don't tell her yet she need to calum down she be sent back to earth as soon as she can ok."

"yes I understand" after I said that she diapered

toris pov

(haven)

iam in my room crying because beck told me that he loved me but I cant tell him that I love him to. I want to be with him him and not get in trouble. But thanks to ryan I am going to be in more trouble then ever. I herd a knock at the door and didn't say anything. Then I herd ryan.

"tori are you ok and I am sorry that I exposed you." He said well he was coming in

"ryan why did you do that, you exposed me and now we both are introuble then we ever been. I don't understand why-"sadi but I got cut of by ryan kissing me.

"does that explain why I did it." He said  
'I confoused now." I said looking at him confoused

"I love you and I know the rules and I didn't want you in more trouble then you already are."

"ryan I also knew that you had a crush on me."

"ok so Victoria will you be my girl friend….."

will tori say yes?


	4. Chapter 4

hey guy i am thinking i going to give up on shes angel i just dont know how to make it sound good i have no ideas so i might just leave it or give it away, or if you guys have and ideas please help me. itryed looking at my other stories for help it didnt help. so i will let you know what am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Tori pov

Ryan just asked me out. Why does all the boys that iam friend like me. I mean come on just let me have my dreams about beck and not get ruined. I was so deep in thought when Maddie came in.

"Tori And Ryan Sasha want to see you." Maddie said

The next thin I know I stand in front of Sasha and stand next two Ryan.

"Ryan you have clear betrayed Victoria now you must be sent back for earth, and prove once again you are worthy. Victoria you will also be sent back but your now not going to have your wi-"

"Wait hold up I need my wing to fly from earth to haven." I said

"Victo-"Sasha tried to talk again but I wouldn't let her.

"How am I going to give my feed back and-"

"VICTORIA , let me finish please. "

"Sorry"

"You will not have your wings or your magic but you will have true love." Wait what iam confused what does she mean by I will have true love .

"So wait what are you saying, that I can fall in love with beck to help me?" Iask

"Iam not tell you what I me-" she was cut off by Maddie.

Maddie pov

Iam Maddie. Iam Sasha right hand angel or assent. I bring Sasha bad news and good news I also am Tori's best friend. Iam not a guardian angel but I'm an angel. But anyways I was sitting by Sasha's Crystal ball that can see earth and I looked at it and the first thing that popped up was jade and beck. Wait what jade. Oh no jade must be beck evil angel. Jade is the daughter of The Lord of evil and and Sasha. Yes Sasha has a daughter and a son. We don't now who her son is,but anyways I have to tell Sasha that her daughter is back and jade seems more power full.

I race to in to the room were Sasha was,and I had to tell her.

"Sasha jade is back she seems more power full" I whisper to Sasha

I look over at tori and looks confused. But I won't question it.

"Maddie please see me in the hall."Sasha declared.

We went in to the hall to talk away from tori and Ryan. Man Ryan was so cute. Ok off topic.

"Maddie are your sure that jade is back?"

"Yes ma'am the Crystal it popped up with her and beck. And I have a bad feeling. "

"Maddie tell tori go to beck now and tell Ryan to keep any eye for her now."

I walked back inside and told tori to go back to beck she left right away. Before Ryan could leave I stopped him.

"Ryan keep an eye on her Sasha will send you a mind message when your on earth with the detail and what's going on. And Ryan don't acted as anything is wrong till something bad happiness ok." And with he nodded and left . I went back to we're Sasha was. She was staring at ball and look very alerted.

"Sasha is beck ok?"

"Maddie please go I need to make sure tori can handle jade." She with a hint of sadness.

Sasha's pov

Maddie has told me that my daughter was back and seems to be more powerful. I sent Ryan a mind message telling the details. I hope they will be alright. At that moment I had a flash back.

(Flash back)

Crash *

"Sasha what was that?"

"How iam I supposed to know Jacob?"

We raced to were we heard the crash. My heart was pounding. At what I saw. Anthony and jade and broken class and blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED ?" Jacob screamed

"Dad ,mom jade got into the glass shelf and pulled it down and I saw her so I tried to-"

"Mommy, my arm hurt." Jade said cutting of Anthony

"Come here let me look at it."I said pulling her to me and Jacob.

"What jade?" His voice getting more up sett

"It glass -"

"Shut it Anthony you are no good son you have hurt your little sister."

"Jacob don't yell at him." I said I walked over to Anthony . From then on the battle between me and Jacob got worse he had turned into something that I didn't even know any more. So Jacob became more evil. Jacob left and after he left he turned into The Lord of evil.

(End of flash back)

The Lord of evil and I never saw the old Jacob again. Jade got depressed and left to go found her dad. Now jade had always been by her father. Now Anthony left and I don't know were he is. But jade went with her father turned evil.


End file.
